


[Pokemon a Go]

by Sixfallenstars



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M, Pokemon GO Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixfallenstars/pseuds/Sixfallenstars
Summary: A short drabble [continuation of college au.] in which two nerds play pokemon.





	[Pokemon a Go]

  “You really still play that game, Sorey?” Came the curious question, Mikleo peering over Sorey’s shoulder.

    For the first time that year, practically, the weather was sunny and without a cloud in the sky. A fortunate day to have no work to do and all projects sufficiently caught up on. They could both simply relax and enjoy the warmth of the outdoors.

    Yet… A certain third year college student was  _very_  keen on focusing on everything  _but_  the weather. His attention was entirely focused on his phone, tapping every now and again and then dragging a finger across the screen in a circular motion. On more than a few occasions already today he’d broken out in a quiet ‘Yes!’, obviously proud of himself as he wore that joyful sort of smirk.

    “Huh, this?” Sorey asked, glancing up from his phone. He gave a sheepish smile, rubbing idly at the nape of his neck. Mikleo wasn’t the only person who had noticed and opted to comment on his choice of game, which had certainly become regarded as outdated and boring to most people. But, it was something to do on his way around campus and on his way to work; a stress reliever, in many ways.

    “I thought you’d quit playing Pokemon Go around the same time as me. After we’d sufficiently caught everything that was available in the region.” Mikleo said, sounding more curious about it than judgmental of his choices.

    He’d heard there’d been a lot of new content released on it, but… It’d always seemed like too much of a hassle to get back into the game. Even if, during it’s peak times of popularity, he and Sorey had certainly had their fair share of interesting adventures. Through shady hiking trails and past groups of dangerous looking individuals at night, he and Sorey had gone practically everywhere together for a while. Including taking part in a stampede of people chasing down their first-ever rhyhorn, an incredibly rare sight in their area.

    “Yeah! For a while it got pretty boring with nothing to do, but then they started releasing the legendaries and then new generations came out too!” Sorey said, a bit enthusiastically as he clicked about on his phone before holding it out to Mikleo. “See? They’re on the third generation now – I just got enough candy to evolve my Vibrava!” He said, sounding all-too-proud of the accomplishment. Flygon always had been one of Sorey’s favorite pokemon, Mikleo noted to himself.

    He couldn’t hold back the chuckle that escaped him, amused at how utterly  _enthusiastic_  Sorey could get over a game. It was refreshing to see, considering how overworked Sorey had been in recent times. It was certainly more reminiscent of the prior summers when they had some time to breathe and relax a while.

    “…Oh, heck! Be back in a sec, Mikleo!” Sorey said, all too suddenly as he pointed at his phone. “There’s a Ralts over at the memorial statue! I still need a few of those!” And just like that, Sorey jumped to his feet and started at a jogging pace towards the aforementioned statue.

    “…Ralts, huh…?” Mikleo mused to himself, bringing out his phone. He scrolled over a few tabs, thumb hovering over the long-unused icon to the game.

    He supposed, for a Ralts, it wouldn’t be too much trouble to play just this once. He opened the game up and took off after Sorey, catching up to him after a short jog. Sorey gave him a look of confusion that  _immediately_  turned to one of absolute joy as he heard the startup music play from Mikleo’s phone.

    “…I hope you know, if I get sucked back into this game, it’s  _entirely_ your fault.” Mikleo grumbled quietly, tapping on the aforementioned Ralts as it popped onto his screen. Swipe, swirl and – a direct hit to the center! A few wiggles of the pokeball later and – Ralts was his! Mikleo couldn’t help the grin that played upon his lips, though it  _quickly_  became something of a pout. Sorey had that  _horrible,_ smug, triumphant grin on his face.

    He supposed, there was no sense denying that there  _was_  genuine enjoyment in little things like this.

    “…What? Ralts is one of my favorites and you  _know_  that.” Mikleo said with a huff, selecting the Ralts to be his buddy pokemon.

    Sorey chuckled in that playful way of his, knowing full well that he’d won. He’d won at pulling Mikleo back into an old hobby of theirs.

    “Hey, there’s a raid starting up, just up the street from here. You’ve never done one, right? Let’s try it out, you n’ me!” Sorey proclaimed, taking Mikleo by the hand.

    Oh, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to play together again, Mikleo thought.

    To see Sorey this happy and to share this time with him was well worth the brief admittance of defeat.


End file.
